Enhancer (weapon)
.]] The Enhancer , also called the Enhancer Sword, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually connected to magic, enhancing the equipped character's magical abilities in some fashion. As of Dissidia Final Fantasy, it is often seen as Terra Branford's weapon of choice. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Enhancer is a sword found in Whisperwind Cove in the ''Dawn of Souls remake. It has 28 Attack Power, 25 Accuracy, and increases Intelligence by 7, thereby boosting the power of Black Magic. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Enhancement Sword is a weapon found in the Lunarians' first Challenge Dungeon. It is one of Golbez's best weapons in the tale, before he gets the Defender. Final Fantasy V The Enhancer is a sword found in Istory Falls. It has 97 Battle power and increases Magic power by 3. Final Fantasy VI The Enhancer is a weapon that can be bought in South Figaro, Nikeah, and Kohlingen for 10,000 gil in the World of Ruin. It is equippable by Terra, Celes, and Edgar. It has an attack power of 143, increases Magic Evasion by 20, increases Magic by 7, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It gives the highest boost of any weapon; although other weapons give the same boost, none give more. Enhancer is also a weapon thrown by the Amduscias, which deals heavy non-elemental damage and is a counter to Throw. Final Fantasy VII The Enhance Sword is equippable by Cloud. It is found at Gaea's Cliff (disc 2) and can be bought in Junon (disc 2/3). It has 43 Battle power, increases Magic by 16, and has eight linked Materia slots. Although its Battle power is low for the point it is found, the only other weapon Cloud can equip with eight Materia slots is the Ultima Weapon, which has zero Materia growth, while the Enhance Sword has normal growth. Final Fantasy XI The Enhancing Sword is a high-level sword available for Red Mages, which enhances the damage of Enspell effects and has increased Attack and Accuracy under such effects. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō While not appearing as an equippable weapon, the Enhance Sword appears as part of Terra's artwork. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Enhancer is a level 71 sword that increases Attack by 49 and increases base Bravery by 30% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained by trading 22,510 gil, a Rune Blade, Stone of the Condemner x3, and Crimson Powder x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Enhancer returns as a level 60 sword that provides +54 Attack and +30% Initial Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 113,800 gil, Coral Sword, Gagazet Steel, and Champion's Desire x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call While not appearing as an equippable weapon, the Dissidia variant of the Enhance Sword appears as part of Terra's model. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Enhancer grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Enhancer is a 5-star sword with synergy to the ''FFVI Realm. At max level, it has 95 ATK and 127 MAG. When given to Terra, it unlocks her Soul Break "Trance Fira". ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Puzzle & Dragons Terra's Enhancer appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. Gallery FF1-GBA-Enhancer.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Enhancer.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Enhancesword.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Broadsword - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Enhancer - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). EnhanceSword-ffvii-cloud.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Sword 15.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFTLnS Terra Artwork.png|Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Dissidia-Terra'sSword.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Dissidia2015Enhancer.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). Theatrhythm Terra.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Terra Brigade.jpg|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Dissidia version). FFAB Enhancer SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Enhancer SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Enhancer SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Enhancer FFV SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Enhancer FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Enhance Sword FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Enhance Sword SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Enhancer FFV SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Enhancer FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Enhance Sword FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Enhancer FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Enhance Sword FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Enhancer FFV UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFV. Enhancer ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Enhancer FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Enhancer FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Enhancer FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Enhancer Sprite.png|Sprite as seen in Terra's boss sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE FFVI Terra cg.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Enhancer.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Enhanced Sword.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. PAD Terra.png|''Puzzle & Dragons. Category:Swords